


Dance For Me

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Micchy’s world was dull and gray, until a chance encounter while he was looking for something to soothe his boredom.
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dance For Me

For once, Kureshima ‘Micchy’ Mitsuzane was thankful that he normally was shielded from the public eye, forced to put on disguises to cover his face. The name Kureshima though, was associated with his brother, Takatora, and the mighty empire of a company he ran; so, whenever Micchy was found in public, he was swarmed by the press. It was to the point that no one out of the boys personal circle knew his face.

Today, his anonymity was a gift. It allowed the lean young male to walk the streets completely undisturbed once he got away from his pesky bodyguards. Micchy needed this, the time away from being the ‘perfect little brother’, away from the shadow of his older sibling to roam free. Usually on days like this, the dark haired boy found his way into the unsavory part of town, bathing in the bright lights of the red light district. There was something about the area, the loud hum of bass music leaking out of the streets, the air thick with cigarettes and alcohol that allowed the boy to feel…to feel… _something_.

The lean boy stopped, his gaze shifting up, suddenly noticing his surroundings. In front of him was a new place, signs decorating the black-out windows, ‘ _Now Open! Amazing dancers! Upscale drinks on special!’_

“Sir! Sir! I see you looking at our sign! Why don’t you come on in and check us out?! Drinks are on special!”

Tilting his head, Micchy watched as the bar’s barker eagerly motion towards the entrance, a wide pleading smile on his lips. Normally the boy would walk past places like this, not interested in what the provided, but today something about the place sparked his curiosity.

And before he knew it, Micchy’s lips formed the words, “Sure.”

In a blink of an eye the lean boy was ushered into the bar, all of his senses suddenly being attacked with loud thudding music, perfume, and alcohol. The place was dimly lit, except for the lavish center stage, surrounded by intimate little seating areas. Most of them were occupied, men laughing it up with women, flirting in their own private space. 

Sliding into an empty space at the stage, Micchy ran his fingers through his dark short tresses. Before he knew it, there was a glass of a sweet wine in his hand, compliments of the house to try to loosen him up. Taking a small sip the boy leaned back in the seat, this was going to be an adventure. 

"INTRODUCING THE SWEETEST OUR BAR CAN PROVIDE-"

Micchy inwardly groaned, the cheesy introduction coming over the speakers. The music suddenly changed, turning into deep base reverberating through the boys lean body. Stage lights flashed, cutting into the fog, giving the whole place a beautiful glow. The music began to rise, the beat getting harder and harder, until it suddenly stopped, the lights going dark-

"Ah!" Gasping Micchy blinked as the lights came back suddenly, a lean form of a male dancer standing in the middle of the stage. He was dressed in a loose tank top, one strap falling off his shoulder, as his arms were crossed his lean chest.

“LORD YUKI, THE JUICY”

The music began, and with the first beat, the boys head rolled, his whole torso rolling slowly with the lazy movement. His whole body turned to face the crowd, the dancer’s body swaying with the music, his hand going into his dark chocolate hair. Long fingers pushed his tresses back, allowing Micchy to finally see the boys handsome face.

A wide pleased smile cut through the boys handsome face, as he began to dance across the stage with the grace of a professional. He owned the area, his thin hips leading him, in the most sinful way that captured Micchy’s complete attention. Quickly, Micchy found himself sucking in breath whenever his body moved in a way that the boys tank top would rise up just enough to give him a peek of that pale skin underneath. It was barely enough to get a good look, but just that little allowed Micchy to see the gentle curve of the dancer’s hipbones from beneath the loose sweatpants that he wore. 

Entranced, the mogul’s brother leaned forward, completely disregarding his drink, completely under the boys spell. He watched with interest as the boy easily fell to his knees on the beat, his hips gyrating perfectly to the rhythm. The dancer ran his fingers through his short tresses, before those hands traveled down his front, leaning forward so that he could be on his hands and knees. 

And that’s when their eyes met.

Micchy’s heart skipped, those amused brownie eyes of the other focusing solely on him. The club seemed to melt away, the people, the lights, the noise… _everything_. Nothing else mattered except for him, the dancer, and the music. 

Falling into the rhythm of the music, the dancer’s hips grinding forward in the most cock twitching way. Without breaking his gaze, the boys body rolled and rocked, obviously fucking an invisible lover beneath him. But what really caught his attention the sexy way that the boy bit the corner of his bottom lip. For a second, Micchy imagined being the one underneath him, feeling those deep thrusts, his fingers clawing into that perfectly arching back. Heat began pitting at his waist, fleetingly wondering how firm the boys body would be against his.

Shifting in his seat, Micchy suddenly came out of the thoughts, the sharp twitch of his interested cock bringing him out of his daydreams. Shaking his head, the boy took in a sharp breath trying to will his body to calm down. What was he doing? Fantasizing over a dancer in a club like a horny teenager?!

‘Get a hold of yourself-‘

But the words died in his throat watching the boy in front of him sit back onto his ankles before grabbing at the hem of his shirt. That dancer’s smoldering gaze never left Micchy’s as he effortlessly tore open his shirt down the middle, rolling his body to the slow driving beats of the music. 

The young mogul’s brother would not have thought the lean boy had muscles beneath his clothes, but to his surprise, he feasted on gorgeous curves all over the dancer’s chest. 

‘Fuck…’ Micchy’s throat suddenly felt dry, watching as the dancer’s fingers trailed down his front before pulling the fabric off his form. His own fingers twitched from where they sat in his lap, a sudden desire to touch that skin overcoming him. 

Without missing a beat, the boy got up from his kneeling position, running his fingers through his dark hair as he continued to gyrate. It was a tease, forcing Micchy’s gaze to go back to his handsome face, and that dreamy expression he held. 

Just the simple act caused fire to shoot down to his waist, the boy finding it so incredibly arousing. The dancer’s hands slid down lower before hooking his thumb into the hem of his loose sweat pants. Teasingly he tugged the fabric a little lower down his waist, showing off the tempting dip of his hip bone, before tearing his gaze away from Micchy.

The lean boy turned away on the stage, before grabbing at the fabric, yanking it away with dramatic flair. The pants easily gave away, giving Micchy a perfect view of the boys perfect backside. His eyes greedily followed the curves of the boys spine, before taking in the tight booty shorts underwear which hugged his perfectly round ass. Swaying his hips, the boy spread his legs shoulder length apart, before reaching behind himself, smacking his ass. The music was slowly coming to me an end, the show almost over now that the boy was in his underwear.

Gods, what Micchy wouldn’t give for the music to continue, for the mysterious boy to continue dancing for him. The boys mouth was practically salivating, staring at the perfectly round ass the dancer possessed. The spell the boy was weaving was wearing off, reality crashing back with the crowd’s uproar.

As the song was ending, the boy got on his hands and knees, crawling on the stage slowly as money was thrown at him from customer’s stage side. He made a show of it, moving with catlike grace across the space, the muscles raising and falling like ripples of water. The dancer was smiling brightly, not bothered at all by the paper money being shoved into the hem of his tight briefs.

In the background Micchy could hear the announcer saying something, probably dismissing this mysterious dancer. But the mogul’s brother couldn’t focus on it enough to know what was being said. All he could focus on was the way the greasy customer’s fingertips would linger ever so slightly on the skin of the lean dancer. Biting his lower lip, Micchy felt the intense burn of jealousy run through his veins, glaring at those who touched the lean boy. It was stupid and he knew that, the boy was obviously here to entertain and use his body to gain money. But at the same time, a dark thought crossing his mind.

‘How dare you touch him…’

Finally after collecting the money, the mysterious dancer stood up straight in the middle of the stage taking one last deep bow, before disappearing into the back allowing Micchy one last glance at his ass. The spell finally gone, Micchy felt his whole body sink into the seat, his tense muscles immediately relaxing. 

Reaching for his forgotten drink, Micchy tossed it back, frustration taking over him. Every nerve in his body was buzzing with need, but the one that caused it was gone. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t get up and search for the dancer, his obvious bulge protruding from his pants. But what would he do if he found him? It wasn’t like he could ask the other to-

“Hey~”

Gasping, Micchy looked up, realizing that he was lost in thoughts for so long that someone had snuck on him.

He couldn’t believe it, right in front of him was the gorgeous dancer that captured his attention on that stage. But he was now just dressed in just a pair of hip hugging booty shorts, his whole torso glistening from probably a mix of oil and sweat. Gods, now that he was up close he could really see every muscle that decorated the boys body, and every dip of his soft curves. 

Tearing his gaze away from the dancer’s chest, Micchy tilted his gaze up into the boys amused eyes. Trying to keep his voice steady, the boy replied back with a soft, “Hi.”

“I couldn’t help but notice you in the crowd…” The dancer started, his eyes slowly crawling down the lean boys body. 

Flushing hotly under the gaze, the boy squirmed, knowing exactly what the other was looking at. The dark haired stranger smiled even brighter before flicking his eyes back up to meet Micchy’s. 

“And…I take it you liked what you saw…”

Of course he did, he could he not?!

Running his fingers through his dark hair, the mogul’s brother tried to play it cool. “ I did…”

“Heh…Name’s Kouta…” The dancer introduced himself, disregarding his stage name, before leaning in, “…Ya know, I could take care of _that_ …if you want.”

“Eh?” The throb in his pants was undeniable, urged on by the soft sensation of the boys breath on his ear. “I didn’t think you could-“

A chuckle danced from Kouta’s lips, “We can control who we do what with…and you seemed so eager…”

Micchy knew that he should control himself, knowing how much of a scandal it would be if anyone found out, but that offer was too good to resist.

Nodding gently, the boy whispered, “Where can we go?”

Stepping back, Kouta wagged his finger at him, slow and easy like an incubus leading their pray. “This way.”

Carefully getting up from the seat, the rich boy sucked in his breath, immediately feeling the discomfort from his arousal. Luckily, everyone around him was too busy with their own parties, and drinks to notice the obvious tenting. Quickly moving through the crowds he followed the lean dancer past a sheer curtain, and a pair of bouncers guarding the space. 

The dancer quickly swiped a card across a black reader, the door unlocking, allowing the two to slip right in. 

“Ah!”

Kouta flipped the switch on the wall behind them, flooding the cozy space with warm light. Although the place didn’t look that big on the outside, in this private area, it was quite roomy. There was a small bed, just big enough for two people to lay next to one another, with a small dresser sitting next to it. 

“Now~”

Micchy took a sharp breath, feeling the boy’s hands slide around his waist from behind. Confident finger’s reached for his belt, toying with the buckle, as Kouta’s face nuzzled into the boys neck. Shivering the young customer felt the dancer’s breath against is ear, his lips barely brushing against the lobe, teasing his sensitive flesh.

“…Let’s take care of this mm? Shall we start?”

Squirming underneath the fingertips, the boy nodded, tilting his head to brush his own nose against the other. Unable to control himself, Micchy’s hips shifted, shamefully trying to feel more of the dancer’s hands. But the hands didn’t stay there long, within a blink of an eye, the flimsy dress shirt that the boy was wearing parted, easily exposing his lean chest. Micchy’s heart thundered loudly in his chest, this was all happening so fast for him. He had just met the dancer, barely knew him, but yet…

Micchy was drawn to him…desired him…and he was going to indulge in these feelings. What was so wrong with that?!

Another amused chuckle danced in the boys ear, those hands making quick work of the belt, and Micchy’s pants button. Fabric easily gave way to those featherlight touches, falling around the boys ankles with ease, along with his shirt. 

A shiver shot down Micchy’s spine, feeling something firm press right into his back as Kouta rolled his hips forward. Was he already-

“Mm…!” A soft whine escaped the young customer, the sensation of the boy pressing his pleasure more insistently into him. It was all a distraction though, as he did that Kouta busied himself by hooking his fingers into Micchy’s boxers, pulling with down just enough his pleasure to slide out. 

Now satisfied, Kouta gave Micchy a gentle nudge with a soft whisper, “Sit down…”

“Ah…!”

The bed creaked underneath Micchy, the mattress sinking slightly as Kouta joined the boy on the bed, straddling his lean waist. Watching eagerly, Micchy bit his lower lip, the dancer’s hands sliding in between the small space between them. He had hoped that those hands would relieve the aching need that was quickly consuming him but instead, they reached for the dancer’s pants. With ease, he managed to undo his booty shorts, his half hard pleasure standing up from the parted fabric.

Licking his lips subconsciously, just the sight of Kouta’s cock made Micchy’s mouth water in anticipation. Never had he felt such a powerful and overwhelming urge to slide someone into his mouth, and suck them dry.

The dancer though had his own idea on how to keep his customer busy.

“Mm~” 

While Micchy was distracted with the sight, Kouta had leaned in, capturing his lips in a lazy kiss. Melting immediately into the sensation, the pinned boy let out a low moan, giving himself over to what the dancer was offering. Gods, his lips tasted like candy, a sweet delicious citrusy treat that the boy immediately became addicted to. And the way he kissed…

Micchy’s toes were curling in his shoes, quickly becoming breathless, while is hands slid around the boys waist, pulling him closer. Just as he thought, Kouta’s body was firm to the touch, his fingers sliding across those beautiful lines of muscles that enraptured him earlier. 

A low whine escaped the boys lips, feeling the dancer’s warm tongue probe teasingly at his mouth, “Mmph…~”

Unable to resist, Micchy’s lips parted, allowing Kouta’s tongue to slither right in. The young customer’s head was swimming, feeling the dancer’s tongue play with his. It wasn’t as if this was his first time kissing but…Kouta left him dizzy, and hot. 

“Ah~~!” 

“Mmm~!!”

Their kiss suddenly broke, as the two moaned in unison, Micchy’s hips bucking uncontrollably as he felt Kouta’s hand wrap around both their pleasures. 

“K-Kou-nng!”

Blood shot down the lean boys body, feeling his length slide right against the hot cock of the other. It was like all of his nerves lit up at the same time, sparks shooting up his spine as Kouta’s hand began moving up and down. The slow pumping sensation made his eyes fluttered closed, his hips rolling to follow the lazy motions of the dancer’s delicate hand. 

The sounds of the club outside the room melted away for Micchy, as he leaned forward, blindly crashing his lips against the other. A soft grunt of approval escaped Kouta’s lips, his hand squeezing around the both of them. Trembling, Micchy hungrily kissed the dancer, losing himself in the sensation of the other boys mouth. 

“Ah…” Tilting his head back slightly, the young customer felt Kouta’s hand slide into his hair, pulling it slightly. The sensation just egged Micchy on, his hands sliding from around the dancer’s waist, before dipping into the boys shorts. 

Shit…Kouta’s ass was as perfect as he imagined, firm, smooth…squeezable. 

A soft pleased purr escaped the dancer’s perfect lips, his hips thrusting up in response to Micchy’s eager squeezing, sliding both their hardened pleasures together. Gods, that sound was cock twitching, causing the mogul’s brother to ache painfully from the pleasure. 

Encouraged by the sound, the boy squeezed again, his fingertips kneading the boys ass, silently urging Kouta on. The dancer’s hand moved faster between them. The sound of wet flesh and low whines echoing loudly in the room. Their greedy kisses quickly became messy, heavy pants and gasps escaping them, as the coil of fire in Micchy’s gut became tighter and tighter. 

“S-Shit…M-o…More~…” Micchy almost didn’t recognize his own voice, quivering against the other boy as their swollen balls brushed against one another. “Mo-Ahhh~”

A sharp throb ran through the boys body, his words dying in his throat as Micchy thrusted up into the dancer’s small hands. Kouta’s hips fell into a slow rhythm, rocking lazily above the other even though his hand worked busily between them. The frustratingly slow motion just fanned the fire within Micchy’s body, making him ache even more for release, his body trying to quicken the pace. 

He was just so close! The slow sensation of sensitive flesh rubbing against one another, and the dancer’s expert hands stroking, was bringing the mogul’s brother into a state of blissful mindlessness. 

“…Go…a-ahead…” Kouta dipped his head, his swollen lips brushing against Micchy’s neck. He tugged at his customer’s hair even harder, teasing the exposed flesh even more “I..c-an..feel you…-”

Quivering, Micchy let out a low pathetic whine, that rough treatment pushing him further towards the edge. Those lips though didn’t stay still, they traveled up his neck, to his chin until he could feel the dancer’s lips wrap around his ear, nipping it gently. 

“…Y-You’re…so…cl-ose-HNNG,” Kouta’s shaky breath danced in Micchy’s ear, sending a shudder of anticipation down the boys spine. “…I-I can…fe-el you…t-twit-ching!...F-fuck…Y-you feel…so…GOOD…!”

And with those encouraging words, Micchy lost control, the damn of heat that was bubbling up within him finally spilling out. “A-AA-HH-MMMPH!!”

A loud pleasured moan fell from the boys lips as he quivered violently underneath the dancer, stars exploding before his eyes. Hot release shot out between them, covering both the dancer’s and Micchy’s lean abs, painting the two in white. Loud buzzing filled the mogul’s brothers ears, every nerve in his body sizzling from his powerful release. 

“A…AH~” Kouta’s voice rose, a mix of gasps and needy moans filling Micchy’s ears. 

Micchy was quivering against the dancer, still riding his high as the dancer’s hand still continued to stroke their lengths together. “Mm~!”

His dark eyes fluttered opened, tilting his head, to stare back up into Kouta’s handsome face. The handsome dancer’s eyes were fully blown from arousal, his lips parted allowing incoherent noises to fall freely from his mouth. Micchy’s felt the breath being knocked from his lungs, that expression… he had never seen someone look so…erotic…

The boys gaze dragged down the dancer’s body, completely mesmerized by the sight of Kouta’s hand sliding up and down their cum covered cocks. Micchy could feel the urgency raising within the other boy, his hand applying more pressure around their twitching pleasures, moving faster until-

With a gentle twist of his wrist, Kouta let out a loud shameless moan, signaling he was close. After a few more strokes. the dancer’s whole body suddenly convulsed, his white hot release splashing all across Micchy’s stomach. “MM-mm!”

A look of pure bliss washed over Kouta’s handsome face, the young dancer unable to control himself as his hips stuttered against his lean customer. The boys hand never stopped though the dancer’s delicate hand pumping their softening lengths lazily, milking the both of them for every drop of release they had. 

Reaching out, Micchy slipped his fingers through the dancer’s dark silky hair, gently pushing his head forward so he could capture Kouta’s lips. The boy trembled against him, melting against the slow, intimate kiss. Even while his body was heavy, boneless, Micchy still wanted to feel connected to the handsome dancer in his arms. 

“Ah…” Kouta let out a soft sigh as they finally pulled away from one another, their bodies falling still.

Micchy’s brownie eyes fluttered open, the soft sound of the dancer slowly bringing him back into reality. Tilting his head, his darkened gaze finally focused back on the handsome boy, still straddling his legs. Kouta’s eyes were half lidden, and completely unfocused, almost hidden underneath the boys sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead. His kiss swollen lips were parted, softly panting, still clutching onto Micchy’s short hair. The dancer’s body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and release, just making him look just utterly…perfectly…wrecked…

The sight caused a rush of lewd images to bubble up within Micchy’s mind. Instead of just touching one another, the Micchy imagined them doing more…Kouta pinned underneath him, making those soft delectable noises, his body arching against the boys touch. The sweet sensation of claiming Kouta, pushing himself deep into the boys body, feeling that delicious heat squeeze, and surround him. 

Just the thought made his throat to go dry with raw desire. 

“Mm…that….felt…amazing…“

Kouta had leaned in, sighing contently, bumping his nose gently against the chin of mogul’s brother.

Nuzzling back gently, Micchy’s lips curled up in a lazy smile, his voice barely a whisper “…I want to see you again…”

The handsome dancer lifted his head, his eyes dancing excitedly before softly replying, “Well…you can always check my schedule-“

“No…” Sliding his hand from the boys hair, Micchy’s cupped the boys face, his thumb stroking Kouta’s flushed cheek. A schedule? Just the idea of someone else touching the other, kissing him, seeing him exposed, and hearing those sweet needy noises, drove the boy mad.

“Eh?”

“…I…want all night with you…I want…to take our time…” Brushing his thumb across the dancer’s lips, Micchy murmured, “…Clear your schedule all week…Ill make it worth it…”

It was crazy, the amount that the boy was offering to pay but Micchy was addicted. And for once he was going to indulge in something that made him _feel_ something in his dull world. 

Kouta’s lips parted, a surprised expression crossing his face as he shivered with the authority in Micchy’s tone. “…Y…You want…to see me…that much? …”

“...Say yes…”

After a moment of silence, the dancer nodded his head, wordlessly agreeing to the wild demand. 

Brushing his lips teasingly across Kouta’s, Micchy smiled, pleased that he got his way. “…Shall we go clean up then...You should rest for tomorrow.”

“Mm! I’ll be waiting for you…Oh wait…Shouldn’t I know the pleasure of the person’s name who stole me from the other customer’s?”

Ah…that’s right! Micchy never introduced himself to the other, wanting to keep this whole thing anonymous. But, with his demand, wasn’t complete anonymity pointless? Plus, the dancer trusted him enough to tell him his first name…

Finally, in a faint whisper, the young customer whispered, “It’s…Micchy…”

“Micchy mm? What a cute name! I cant wait until we finally really get to know one another!”


End file.
